


I’m Mailing Letters To Adresses In A Ghost Town

by FOBPatrickStumpTrash



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Grief, M/M, Mourning, Overdose, Prolonged grief, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOBPatrickStumpTrash/pseuds/FOBPatrickStumpTrash
Summary: April 15th, 2005You always come with me, even if you don’t want to.**Possible Trigger Warning





	I’m Mailing Letters To Adresses In A Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning!

April 15th, 2005

 

You always come with me, even if you don’t want to. You haven’t had a choice for awhile, anyways. I keep you folded up in my pocket, next to a small notebook and a pen that is beginning to run out of ink. It’s a happy picture of you, before everything started to go so horribly wrong. You’re smiling, and your messy black hair is covering half of your face, just like it always is. 

I always thought your face was personable, just like everyone else did. Why did you always hide it? 

I guess I’ll just have to ask you when you come back, it shouldn’t be too long now. 

 

May 7th, 2006

 

You had such a beautiful way with words, you’d twist your own depression into art only you could understand. 

Maybe if I had understood it better, you wouldn’t have left me all alone.

 

May 29th, 2007

 

I can’t get your flawless smile out of my head, Andy has suggested I go see a psychiatrist to ‘help me grasp reality’, whatever he means by that. I just really wish you’d come back. It shouldn’t be too much longer now, I can hardly wait. I’ll finally tell you what you’ve always wanted to hear, I’ve saved three words just for you! 

I have even more if you’d just come back... 

 

June 2nd, 2007

 

I can’t remember what made you disappear, I think it was called ‘Ativan.’ Maybe if I swallow as much as you did that night, I can see you again?

 

August 23rd, 2007

 

Joe has signed me up for some ‘dealing with grief’ program. I don’t know why everyone acts like you’re dead, but don’t worry, I know you aren’t. You wouldn’t leave me like that, and I wouldn’t let you leave me either. You always said we were ‘soulmates,’ and a bond like that is inseparable. 

I just wish I would’ve realized that sooner, before you left. 

 

September 19th, 2008

 

Please, it’s been years! I miss you so much, you don’t even know what I would do at this point. I’m determined to see you again, I think you forget to bring that medication with you when you left, so it’s been sitting in my bathroom cabinet, untouched. 

But not for long. 

 

September 19th, 2008

 

Okay, second entry in the last couple of minutes but I swallowed each and every one of those bitter pills you left me. I know you’d be disappointed in me, after all, you told me to never give up before you left, but I’m not really giving up, I’m just trying to see you faster. My head is getting dizzy, I can’t feel half of my body, my heart has never beat so fast.

I never told you this, but I love you, Pete.

I love you, I love you, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love I lov

 

*Third Person POV*

Patrick’s hand trailed off the paper as his head hit the ground, dragging the pen across the page with it.

The pen’s ink had finally ran out.


End file.
